This disclosure relates to sharing email and, more particularly, to sharing emails amongst multiple users.
Situations may arise in organizations in which individuals miss key correspondences simply because they were not included on an email. Often, the email originator simply forgets to add the person to the email list or the email originator does not have a clear grasp on who should be included on the email list.
Conventional email systems may provide rudimentary workarounds. For example, an email recipient can forward the email to the omitted person, who was left off of the email list, or the omitted person, who was left off of the email list, may ask the email originator to update the email list. Unfortunately, forwarding an email has a point in time benefit and subsequent emails associated with the original email may not be forwarded to the omitted person, who was left off of the email list. Further, asking the email originator to add recipients to an email list requires manual interaction and steps.
In situations where an organization manages multiple emails and email threads, this situation may be frustrating for the email originator who has to cope with multiple requests for additions to email lists. Further, while an originally omitted person may review the email communications of another person, this is a manual procedure that requires the omitted person to proactively police the email communications of another.